


Bully Beaters

by Ferafish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek Hale was part of the school’s team of “Bully Beaters”. Essentially, they were glorified hall monitors, but damn if Derek couldn’t pull off that dumb sash.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(He could also pull off Stiles’s clothes. With his teeth.)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully Beaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote and posted on tumblr [here](http://ferafish.tumblr.com/post/69460467161) a bit ago, and decided to post here. My first post here, so feel free to tell me if I tagged wrong, or other errors.
> 
> Also, it's complete. I currently have no more to add to it. If I ever get any more inspiration, I may add to it, but for now, this is it.

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

Derek Hale was part of the school’s team of “Bully Beaters”. Essentially, they were glorified hall monitors, but damn if Derek couldn’t pull off that dumb sash.

(He could also pull off Stiles’s clothes. With his teeth.)

Stiles had been hopelessly enamoured with him since sixth grade, when he’d been all cute and gangly with his little bunny teeth. Derek had done his class speech on wolf conservation. He’d been so enthusiastic, and Stiles couldn’t help but fall. And puberty didn’t help much, with Derek growing into his limbs and filling out quite nicely.

Since then, Stiles had tried so many things to gain Derek’s attention that he’d lost count. There were countless Valentine’s Day gifts and birthday gifts, some notes, even a memorable mix CD. Stiles had even joined the lacrosse team when he’d heard that Derek would be trying out.

(It turned out to just be a rumour, but Stiles stayed on the team. If he got good enough, he’d become popular enough that Derek would _have_ to notice him.)

Needless to say, none of it worked. So when Derek finally paid attention to him, it was a bit of a shock.

Stiles was teasing Scott about his crush on Allison, a new girl in his class. Scott shoved him, Stiles shoved back. Next thing he knew, Scott had him pinned to the grass by his shoulders, vivid blush still on his face. Scott raised his arm menacingly, probably about to go for the ticklish spots, when a hand grabbed wrist. A sudden jerk had Scott standing face to face with Derek Hale.

“Get out of here, now,” Derek growled. Honest to god _growled_.

Scott made a sound of terrified confusion before fleeing as fast as humanly possible. Possible faster.

With Scott gone, Derek’s entire demeanour changed. His shoulders relaxed, his jaw unclenched, and his expression changed from ‘imminent murder’ to something softer.

“You alright?” Derek crouched in front of Stiles and held out his hand.

“I’m fine,” Stiles managed to squeak out as he took the offered hand.

(He would later freak out at having _held Derek’s hand_ [kind of], but at that moment he was freaking out about how pretty Derek’s eyes were. How did guys have eyes that pretty?)

“You sure?” Derek’s eyebrows creased.

“It was just grass, no big deal.” Stiles tried to laugh it off. He was pretty sure he failed, since he was still freaking out about _Derek Hale talking to him_.

“It was no big deal this time. It might not be so easy to brush off next time. If he ever bugs you again, tell me. Okay?” Derek’s hand came down on his shoulder and _Derek Hale was touching him again_.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles agreed, more focused on the warmth of Derek’s hand than his words. Derek had already gotten up and left by the time Stiles actually processed what was said.

Derek thought _Scott_ was a bully?

Well then, Stiles was going to have to let Scott win at roughhousing a lot more often.


End file.
